Broly, Savior of the Universe!
by Syrias
Summary: in this what-if, its Broly who is send to earth, not Kakarotto. From that change onwards i try to come up with how certain plot points of the original story would be if it was Broly-Goku instead of Kakarotto-Goku, who lived through them. enjoy :D
1. Prologue Part I

This is a "what if" story, based on the thought of the baby Broly being sent to Earth instead of Kakarotto

Chapter 1: Prologue Part I

Short Info: This story is inspired by an idea I had while reading the awesome fan-manga Dragon Ball Multiverse (GOOGLE IT! ) go read it!

Please note that I might heavily bend or even full-out break the accepted canon of the manga/anime (I'm already doing it by using Broly, anyway). If you're offended by such, DON'T read this story :D

_**This Chapter has been edited by smashman42! He did an awesome job! Thanks, man!**_

**Prologue:**

It was a mildly warm summers night in the year 737 on Earth. An elderly hermit and martial arts master of the Turtle style named Gohan, was sitting in front of his house in the woods. While looking at the full moon shining down on the mountain and trees, he mused about his last visit to the nearby village just outside the vast forest his house stood in. He smiled as he remembered the cute girl, who stood behind the counter of the grocery store. Gohan's mentor (Master Roshi) taught him far more than just martial arts, he also taught him how to enjoy the 'finer' things in life as well. Still, Gohan was content with his hermit life. But that very life was about to change, a lot.

-Earlier that year, on a Planet far away from Earth.-

"I beg you, Master Carto! You were a good friend of my family for years now, you can't let that happen!" the young saiyan woman exclaimed, grabbing the gray-haired saiyan by his shoulders. Carto, violently breaking free from the grip with a step back and replied in a cold voice "Calm down Peppa, I can do nothing for you. The King himself ordered the execution of your son. I will not resist the orders of our King and the Royal Guards who will come to kill your son won't listen to your shameful cries either. This isn't the way a proud saiyan warrior like you should behave! Go and bid your son farewell; and if you don't stop your husband from his foolish attempts to plead for mercy for the child, you may lose more than just your son. Now go and don't bother me with this matter any more!". As he finished speaking he grabbed Peppa, turned her around and shoved her out of the door to his room. Peppa just stood there as the door slammed shut, shaking her head in disbelief. This was impossible! She and Paragus had tried for so long to have a child. Now that their wish was _finally_ granted, the King had ordered her son, her little Broly, to be executed? A part of her mind could understand the reasoning behind the King's decision, her boy was born with this incredible power that could be a threat to the King's family one day, but she still couldn't accept it. The King simply couldn't allow any saiyan to be stronger than his family. She heard rumors about a warrior named Bardock, who despite being a low-class saiyan obtained a power level similar to that of the King himself. Paragus told her he once met the man and that the rumors were most likely true. Her husband also mentioned the darker side of those rumors, Bardock was to be killed by mercenaries under the rule of Lord Frieza. "Frieza...", Peppa shuddered and shook her head again, trying to clear her mind of the disturbing childhood memory of the one time she met the tyrant in the flesh. She launched herself off the ground and flew towards the hospital in which her son awaited his early death.

Arriving at the Hospital she met a man leaving the building, he wore armor accentuated with green parts and his hair resembled that of Turles – a friend of Peppa's father, who disobeyed the King and turned renegade during a mission some years ago. "That must be Bardock!" Peppa thought, "Maybe he can help me!". But before she could greet him, he took off at incredible speed. She looked after the saiyan until he disappeared from her sight, wondering if she should follow him and ask him for help. But why would he help her? He probably would only tell her the same as Carto just did, empathy wasn't a strong feature of most of the Saiyans after all. Peppa heaved a sigh and went into the hospital to look at her son for possibly the last time. Heading to the room in which Broly and some other newborn babies were held, she overheard two attendants talking "...Kakarotto is to be sent off to conquer a planet this evening, we better get him ready and take him to the spaceport!" "Sure, but lets finish our break first, no need to hurry...". Peppa entered the room where the babies waited to be taken away, either by their parents or some attendants sending them on a mission. One of the babies was crying loudly and upon reaching her son's cradle, she noticed the crying baby was lying next him. That annoying little bag of screams was named Kakarotto and was the son of Bardock, according to the sign on the cradle... a plan began to form in her head. She quickly checked to see if anyone was looking her way. The plan was desperate and had next to no chance of working, but she couldn't just stand by and watch her son die when his life had only just begun. Once she was sure nobody looked her way, she reached out for the screaming Kakarotto...

Later that day, the whole planet was destroyed by the hand of Frieza. Only one space pod survived the destruction of planet Vegeta, the records of the launch stating that in that pod, Kakarotto sped towards a soon to be conquered planet.

This planet was called "Earth" by its inhabitants.

-Planet Earth-

Gohan noticed a shooting star on the night sky, just as he was about to step inside. Looking more closely, he soon realized it wasn't an ordinary shooting star. For one thing it appeared too large, no... coming closer? Then he saw it crashing down into the woods just a few miles from his house! He heard the birds screeching as they flew up to escape the thing that had disturbed their slumber. Gohan turned to go inside, deciding that he would check the crash site in the morning in broad day light rather than stumble around in the dark, when a sudden sensation stopped him mid-turn. He felt an incredible spiritual energy coming from the direction of the crash-landed "shooting star". Then a shiver went down his spine as he heard the ear shattering roar of an unknown beast. Gohan decided he must take a look at this "beast from the stars" immediately, he went inside and grabbed his trusted red fighting staff (a gift from Master Roshi) and rushed out towards the crash site.

Before even reaching the clearing and crater created by the impact of the "star", Gohan could see a towering, raging monster that seemed to attack its surroundings in blind fury. The beast tried to punch and bite birds attempting to flee the scene of its rampage. The spiritual energy radiating from this giant monkey-like creature dwarfed any Ki Gohan had ever felt, whether from person or animal. While he hid in the trees Gohan considered what to to do. Attacking this monstrosity was out of the question, it would probably just stomp him into the ground if he tried. He decided to just keep observing it from his hideout, when suddenly bright lights filled the sky and explosions could be heard. The village! They must have been having some kind of celebration and now they'd started to shoot fireworks into the night sky! The giant monkey turned his head towards the lights and loud noises, let out a bone-chilling roar and started to move towards the village. Gohan knew he had to do something. He couldn't let this creature attack the village; they wouldn't stand a chance! But what exactly should he do to attempt to stop the monkey-beast? He was certain that he couldn't really beat the beast in a fight. There was one move he knew, one technique from the Turtle style that could potentially seriously harm the monster. It had taken Gohan years to even understand the basics of the attack and even more time to finally be able to use it in a combat situation. He was still so far away from the mastery Roshi had in it, but Gohan saw no other chance to stop the fifty foot tall monkey. He would have to use the Kamehameha.

Jumping on top of a rock formation behind the beast, he released as much dormant ki into his body as he could, activating it, letting it flow freely throughout his body. He assumed the pose taught to pupils of the Turtle style for centuries, both hands on one side of the body by the hip, fingers spread as if to hold a ball between the hands. Then he pushed the flowing energy through his arms, then out of his hands. It formed a ball of whirling bright blue energy between his palms, as his raised voice began the chant "KA!... ME!...". The giant monkey noticed the energy rising behind itself and wheeled around frighteningly quick for such a large being. Gohan panicked when he saw this and involuntarily pushed nearly all his energy into the attack too rapidly, setting it off prematurely while still screaming "HA! ME!". The attack spread out uncontrollably instead of in a tightly focused beam, but it seemed like it would still hit the intended target all the same. Gohan felt the mental drain from the exhaustive misfiring of the attack, but he hoped the attack might still take out the beast, or at least hurt it enough to stop it. Just before Gohan lost consciousness he saw the monster-monkey duck under the beam. Gohan's last thought was "Damn it, now I'm dead!" then darkness engulfed his mind.

Gohan woke up to the ear-shattering cries of a baby. Confused as to why he would be greeted to the after life by a baby, Gohan opened his eyes to bright sunlight and looked around. He was lying on the same rock that he had been standing on when he lost consciousness. The giant monkey wasn't to be seen anywhere and somewhere down in the woods, not too far away, a baby was crying loudly.  
Checking his own body Gohan found, partly happy partly disappointed, that he was still alive. At least his aching body didn't feel much like paradise, sunshine and cute angel girls... maybe some other time. Right now he had to find out who lost this baby in the woods and where this monkey thing went.

Following the cries, Gohan soon stood before a naked baby lying on the ground. The baby had a lot of hair for such a young child. As far as Gohan could tell from his limited experience with babies, the child looked to be about a year old, maybe a bit younger. In any case the baby shouldn't have had such long hair at this young age, it fell down in a long purplish black mane. Aside from that, he, since it was a boy, looked rather healthy. He certainly sounded healthy, Gohan thought smiling. "Well little one, I can't let you lie around here, can I? The big bad monster monkey might come back and eat you!", Gohan said in a hopefully soothing tone, whilst smiling and picking the baby up. He decided to take this child to his house first, then he could start looking for the monster and check on the village to find out if someone was lost in the woods and missing a baby. When he took off, jumping on tree branches and such to avoid the bushes on the ground, the baby stopped crying. After some more leaps from tree to tree, the baby even started giggling a bit. "Ah, you like that, eh?" Gohan asked, stopping to look at the smiling baby. Just then Gohan's hand brushed along something surprisingly hairy on the back of the baby boy. He turned the Baby around to see what the hairy thing was and discovered the stump of some sort of tail coming out of his lower back. It looked like the tail had been burned off by fire or something. "Well, aren't we an odd little boy? Hair like a rock-star and now a tail?", then the realization hit Gohan. When the monster had ducked under the attack it brought its tail up! Could this baby really be the monster he fought last night? Why would it stop attacking him and transform into a human looking baby just because he burned its tail off by accident? Bewildered by his discovery, Gohan hurried home carrying the baby along. It started giggling again.

-Planet Vegeta about ten hours before Frieza's arrival-

Whilst holding a baby wrapped in cloth, Peppa spun around on her heels and dashed towards the exit of the maternity ward. Two Royal Guardsman witnessed this and immediately gave chase, shouting out for her to stop.

Outside the hospital five young teen saiyans were making their way to the main entrance. As they walked they jokingly hit each other with low powered energy balls, or sometimes kicks and punches. Only one of them, a saiyan girl named Para, wasn't partaking in the play fights. She quietly kept admiring the leader of the group. The boy, named Raditz, was by far the strongest and most aggressive of the low class teen group. Para already daydreamed about challenging him, one day, to the ritualistic fight that would show him she was interested in far beyond mere friendship.

"Hey fearless leader! Tell me again, why we are delaying our next mission and heading to this place instead?" shouted the second strongest in their team Omato, while punching Raditz in the back as hard as he could. Raditz answered with a grin and a hard spinning kick to Omato's chin that sent him flying, "because I want to wish my brother good luck in devastating the planet he will be sent to! Any problems with that, 'Commander' Omato?". While Omato recovered and rose to a standing position the scouters of the entire group started bleeping, closely followed by an explosion which ripped part of the hospital walls open; the teens stared at the smoking hole in shock.

"Wha-" Raditz started, when suddenly a saiyan woman jumped through the hole and headed right in their direction. She seemed to be holding a bundle of white cloth. Whilst still in mid-air, the woman was hit by an orange beam of energy and she hurtled towards the ground. Regaining control just as she hit the surface, she let go of the bundle which flew towards Raditz and landed right at his feet. Upon impact a loud and long cry came from the bundle and it partly unfolded, revealing a baby's head with its eyes welling in tears.

"Kakarotto?" Raditz whispered dumbfounded, picking up his baby brother carefully. He set his eyes on the woman, anger rising inside of him he started to shout "HEY! What were you doing to-" when the woman screamed at him, "Run! They want to kill him! Run away with him!". Just then the saiyan teens saw two Royal Guardsmen descending from the gaping hole in the wall, one of them bellowed with a deep and icy voice "Hand over that child, boy! It is to be executed as ordered by our great and noble King Vegeta!". Raditz staggered back a step, he couldn't believe his own ears. His baby brother was to be executed? "No w-ay!" the boy stammered, his voice trembling. The Guardsmen advanced towards the teen group. Omato looked at Raditz with utter disbelief – how could his friend and rival be the same being as the trembling child he now saw before him, seemingly petrified as the men who wanted to kill his brother advanced upon them?

Raditz had himself killed babies on at least three planets by now. He was supposed to be the ruthless leader of their group and had always been the one who reveled the most in cruelty towards their victims. Okay, these were adults attacking them now, saiyan elites even. Nonetheless, frightened or not, he was his friend. Omato took a fighting stance and shouted, "Team! We're saving that kid! Para! Take the baby and retreat!"

As the girl grabbed Kakarotto and fled, Omato threw an energy ball at the first Guardsman whilst pushing Raditz behind him. The other two boys, Corna and Cumber, jumped at the second Guardsman and started punching and kicking him furiously.

"Raditz! Follow Para! Get off-planet, now! We'll find you later on!", Omato shouted while firing a beam of turquoise light at the Guardsman who kept walking towards the two boys, apparently totally unaffected by the energy attacks of the low class child.

Raditz ran. Years later he would still remember how he ran like a coward and left his best friend behind. He would remember the blood-curdling screams of Corna as the guardsman grabbed the boy's leg mid-kick and ripped it right off. He never saw any of them again.

Behind the two Royal Guards who were distracted by the boys, the saiyan woman got to her feet and launched herself into the air to flee the scene. One of the guardsmen, drenched in the blood of the two boys lying at his feet, turned around to take aim. "Let her go, Brok." the other Guard said, "She obviously realized her mistake, we will take care of her later! We have to recapture the child first.". His eyes were locked onto the two saiyan children fleeing with the baby; he casually shook Omato's brain matter off his fist.

Peppa couldn't believe her luck. She really did it. She saved her baby. Before they would realize the mix-up, her little Broly would be far away in space. Now all she had to do was get herself a pod as well and head towards this planet named "Earth". It would still be difficult to pull the whole thing off, running from the king's men for years to come, but she would do it. She had to.

Suddenly, a most unwelcome train of thought came to her mind. What would the mother of Kakarotto feel when she found out her boy was killed? And what about Bardock? Would he be able to find out what really happened? Would the boy with the long and spiky hair, the baby's brother, now die as well? Could Peppa really condemn the parents of Kakarotto to the fate she had just escaped?

She knew she was acting like a fool, if she just keep flying away she would be together with her precious little Broly, but the feeling of guilt was intensifying. Broly would be fine even without his mother. He was strong. She turned around and adjusted her scouter readings.

-Earth-

At his house, Gohan took a closer look at the now sleeping baby in his arms. He sensed the immense spiritual energy of the boy. Compared to Gohan himself, well... it was like comparing a lake to the ocean. The boy's ki was chaotic, uncontrolled. Still, Gohan could feel it was but a fraction of the power the monkey-beast had exhibited last night. Brushing these thoughts aside for the time being Gohan examined the boy's tail, or what was left of it. It was a burnt stump, about 2 inches long, protruding from the lower back of the baby. When Gohan touched it with a finger he felt a disturbance rolling through the spiritual power of the boy, who immediately awoke and started to cry, banging one of his little fists on the table he rested on. The inch thick wooden tabletop promptly collapsed and the baby slid down into the resulting crack. Gohan clumsily tried to catch the baby and just managed to grab hold of the tail-stump. Once he'd firmly gripped the remains of the tail and it supported the full weight of the baby, Gohan noticed two strange things. Firstly, the baby immediately fell unconscious. Secondly, the child's enormous spiritual energy seemed to vanish almost entirely, like a stormy ocean suddenly calming down.

Quite surprised by this, Gohan sat back down on his chair and laid the baby in his lap.

"Well, aren't you quite the special one, hm?" he thought while caressing the boys head and looking at the broken table. He had lovingly hand-crafted that table himself over a number of weeks from the finest mahogany.


	2. Prologue Part II

After more than two years of not continuing the fanfic, I now finally have time and motivation to continue, yay!

NOTE: If something doesn't make sense, or my wording seems completely wrong or whatever, feel free to tell me in a review/pm.

LANGUAGE(s) in Dragonball/Z: For my fanfic, it is assumed that the Kaioshin or maybe even higher ranking gods made the DB universe in a way that all races would somehow develop the same basic spoken language first, with special languages (different spoken languages and different written languages) evolving later (magic spells, the Namekian language and so on). Maybe I will have a character talk to King Kai about this in the story or something. Why the gods did this will probably not be conclusively explained anyway...

In short: I'm going to have every species use the same language and while the characters may wonder about it for a short while it will then just be the way it is to them. I don't want to make up a spoken saiyan language and the likes. I want to keep it simple.

_**This Chapter has been edited by smashman42! He did an awesome job! Thanks, man!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Prologue Part II

-Earth, year 737 Gohan's house -

After sitting for a while and thinking about the situation, Gohan decided to take the baby back to the "falling star's" crash site, to find out if there where any parents to be found and to possibly reunite the baby with them. He modified an old backpack to hold the still sleeping baby comfortably and put it on his back. Grabbing his fighting staff, he went back out into the woods.

While making his way to the place where he found the boy, Gohan continued trying to process what had happened. He still didn't understand much about what had happened. This boy was incredibly strong on one hand, but on the other he seemed to be a rather normal and even vulnerable baby. His ki energy surely was immense but, being a baby, he couldn't really _use _it the way a trained martial artist would be able to. Regardless, the monkey-boy could still be a danger to himself and others, not only through the bursts of ki amplifying his normally nearly non existent muscle strength to levels that easily rivaled an enraged Master Roshi, but also because Gohan didn't know if the boy could turn back into a giant monkey-creature spontaneously at any given moment. Starting to feel hungry, Gohan picked berries whilst making his way towards the clearing where the beast's impact had formed a crater, and possibly left some clues to a bunch of questions the hermit still had no answers for.

Finally arriving at the place where the 'beast-from-the-stars' touched down, Gohan stood on the edge of the caldera. From this viewpoint he could make out some sort of metallic debris at the center of the depression. He jumped down the slope and took a closer look at the different chunks of metal. After a minute of examining the scraps, he was quite sure that the original construct was some kind of metal sphere with a clear window and a seat made of a leather-like material on the inside. It appeared to have contained some sort of electronics as well, as far as the hermit could tell. Gohan wasn't well educated on the workings of modern technology as they did not really interest him, but he was sure he was looking at the rather mangled remains of a computer of sorts. Assuming the metal sphere had been some sort of space craft, this computer probably had been what controlled all functions of the ship.

Not having any extra bags to carry any of the debris, Gohan decided he would just leave the junk lying around. It didn't hold much value to him anyway. What he didn't find in the crater at all were corpses of possible parents or any foot prints besides the ones the had boy left in his giant monkey form.

After looking around some more, Gohan slowly became convinced that the spacecraft had only held the baby when it crashed. He could find no traces of anyone or anything leaving the crater, save for the huge path of broken trees the monkey-creature had ripped through the forest. He circled the crater in an expanding spiral in order to ascertain that he hadn't overlooked anything. He didn't want to rush to the conclusion that someone would shoot their son into space all alone. After three hours of whirling around the crater, he gave up and accepted that the boy really came to earth all alone. While heading back home with the still sleeping baby on his back, he wondered, "Who in their right mind would just abandon their kid in space?"

-Planet Vegeta, about nine hours and thirty minutes before Frieza's arrival-

Peppa had been following the Royal Guards for several minutes now. The duo seemed rather relaxed and since they hadn't noticed her yet, she was sure that they still had their scouters tuned to the power levels of the terrified low class kids they were pursuing. The children appeared to be rushing towards one of the many space ports of planet Vegeta to attempt to escape.

Broly's mother considered how she could save those children, while simultaneously wondering why she had even decided to try. All she knew was, no mother should have to be told of her children dying , one a toddler, at the hands of supposed allies. As she slowly closed the gap between herself and the guardsmen, she noticed low class passersby either openly cheering on the guardsmen to kill the kids, or silently disappearing into doorways and alleys not giving the chase a second glance. Nobody dared opposing the men of the King.

What could she do? She _was _a saiyan elite, yes, but still those guardsmen had the advantage in numbers as well as in power. The royal guards were recruited from the most powerful of the elite noble families. While Peppa weighed her options, her scouter started bleeping and shook her out of her contemplation. One of the guards had grown impatient with the chase and raised an arm with an orange glow emanating from his open hand. Peppa knew if he hit the low class children with that developing beam they would perish instantly.

Powering up, she launched herself forward. She crashed into Brok's cheek fist first, interrupting his attack and sending him flying face first into, and through, a wall on the left hand side of the street. Koli, the second guardsman, immediately jumped at Peppa and aimed a punch straight at her face. The female warrior blocked this with her left arm and shot a sleek lance of pink light at her opponent's chest with her right index finger. The beam failed to truly pierce the warriors body, though the air suddenly smelled of searing flesh. Koli let out a faint pained grunt and jumped back two meters to try to give himself time to find an opening to counter attack. Peppa took a risk and turned her head to shout at the two children with the baby, they had stopped running upon hearing the discharge of the energy lance. "Run you foo-ack". She couldn't finish the sentence as Brok's boot had connected with the side of her head, making her tumble towards the grinning Koli who shot an uppercut into the woman's stomach. Peppa collapsed to the ground and thought, "Such power! Even in simple punches.." as black dots started to limit her field of vision.

"Well, if it isn't _mommy_!", Brok sneered, "Here I thought you realized that you couldn't save him. I was _sure_ you'd ran to try and save yourself!". The guardsmen were towering over Peppa. As she tried to pull herself up on all fours Brok kicked her in the face. Falling on her back, she once again glanced at the kids, still rooted to the spot about 30 meters away, faces pale with shock and disbelief. "Run, you COWARDS!", Peppa shouted while sending two faint little beams into the faces of Brok and Koli at the same time, instantly vaporizing their scouters. "Bitch! That scouter was a gift from my father!", Koli screamed, stomping on Peppa's chest. The female saiyan coughed up some blood and grabbed onto Koli's leg in an attempt to pull him off his feet, but it was futile. The gap from her strength to his was simply too great. Again, she snuck a peek in the direction where Raditz and Para had stood. To her immense relief, the kids had finally turned on their heels and were again dashing off towards the space port. Brok, following her gaze laughed, "No worries, _mommy_! After we had some fun with you, your boy will get his just sentence. And I promise, you will live to see him die!" - "I think I know exactly what kind of fun you have in mind, pal", Koli snickered as he grabbed Peppa by her long mane and pulled her towards one of the many dark alleys between the buildings.

Peppa continued to weakly struggle against the two warriors. While she was by no means weak, she simply didn't measure up to them in terms of sheer strength. She just continued to resist against what she saw as the inevitable end to give the kids some time to get off Vegeta and into the safety of space.

The two soon to be rapists took their time taunting Peppa.

With her foolishness to oppose the will of the King.

With her weakness.

With her failure in saving her child.

They took turns in ripping the woman's clothing and armor to shreds, all the while laughing loudly.

Several minutes into their 'game' with the woman, Koli and Brok were startled by a muted, icy voice cutting into their ears like a sword... "Take your filthy claws **off **her you bastards." Paragus growled, an eerie green light starting to glow around the saiyan nobleman's figure. Discarded into a corner of the alley, Peppa's scouter bleeped in a rising pitch, indicating that a large power in very close proximity continued to increase rapidly, before her scouter exploded with a muffled bang. "You're finally here...", Peppa whispered before falling unconscious.

-Orbit around Planet Vegeta, twenty minutes later-

Four saiyan attack pods, launched from a half destroyed and burning space port, raced towards open space, parting ways in pairings of two upon exiting Vegeta's solar system. In one pair of pods, a wife and husband planned their impending return to Vegeta to retrieve the coordinates of a planet named 'Earth' where their son had been sent in the place of another.

In the other pods, two frightened children and the crying baby who was supposed to conquer Earth, sped towards an uncertain future in the depths of World Trade Organization controlled space.

-Earth, two days after the crash-landing-

Gohan smiled looking at the sleeping baby, now dressed simple gray clothes the hermit had made for him as he had none of his own. The old martial artist leaned in closer, since he thought he had heard the boy make little noises. He didn't think a baby of this age could say proper words yet for some time, Gohan suddenly raised an eyebrow. He wasn't entirely sure, but it seemed that the baby just mumbled "...destroy..." in between inarticulate noises. "No.. my mind is playing trick on me." Gohan decided, "It's just because this kid is also a giant monster. He didn't say anything at all. He's far to young to speak anyway". Leaving the baby in the basket he had put him in as a temporary measure, Gohan continued to build a the boy a proper cradle.

While working, Gohan thought back to the prior evening...

_He had prepared meal consisting of a big fish from a nearby lake for himself and pureed berries for the child, lacking any knowledge of what a child that age should eat. The boy didn't like the puree that much, but showed lots of interest in the fish. So Gohan fed the boy some of it, somewhat surprised at the eagerness in which the child devoured the meat. Curious, the old man gave him some more. Then some more. Before Gohan realized it, the boy had eaten the whole fish. Astounded, Gohan looked at the child, who had got really sleepy after that hefty meal and dozed off on Gohan's lap. How could such a small baby eat so much? Gohan then put the child in a basket with a blanket and helped himself to the pureed berries, before going to sleep.  
_

The next day, looking after the child, he noticed he had to change its diaper. While doing so, he noticed that the weird tail the boy possessed not only seemed to have healed from the burn but had regrown completely, fur and all. "This kid simply isn't human at all. He is impossibly strong and can eat so much. Now his whole tail has grown back in one night. I should contact Roshi. I need help if I want to keep the kid safe from himself", He thought, smiling at the child.

-Three years later, Earth, Gohan's house-

"GOKU! Keep still!" - "I CAN'T! IT HURTS!" - "You know I have to do this!" - "I want to keep it! I want to-AAAAH!" Goku, as the boy that came from the stars was now named, fell down nearly losing consciousness due to the intense pain he felt. Gohan, breathing heavily, stood over the child with a severed tail in his hand. "Goku you KNOW I have to do this." - "But WHY?" - "I... I can't tell you. You know this, too. Maybe when you're older I'll..." - "I want Shinyhead! He doesn't hurt me!" the boy cried, regaining a little of his strength, but still just a fraction of what he was truly capable of. Gohan sighed, "Master Roshi went away. He won't come back soon. That's also something you already know." The old human started to pet the bawling boys head carefully. Goku stood up, tears still rolling from his eyes. "I couldn't say G'bye to Shinyhead" he complained. "I know. I couldn't, as well." Gohan replied, his voice low with sadness. "Goku I'm sorry I hurt you but it has to be done. You can't keep the tail, Roshi thought so too." Thinking for a moment Gohan then went on, "Come on out with me, I've got to chop some wood! I could use some help from someone strong, I guess. Do you know someone strong?"

"ME! I'M STRONG!" the boy cried out, suddenly all smiles, jumping up and down in excitement. "I'm so strong I could destroy a mountain!", Goku said as he turned and ran out of the house.

"Well, today we will destroy some wood. The mountain destroying has to wait!" Gohan shouted, following the boy.

-Five years later, Earth, remains of Arani village, in the light of a full moon-

Gohan picked up the unconscious, naked child. Looking around and searching for the ki of any survivors, the old martial artist jumped through the fires and the rubble of collapsed houses. About thirty minutes later, he was sure that no one remained in the ruins who might still need help. So he took his 'grandson' and left for their house in the woods, following the trail the giant monkey beast had cut through the trees with sheer brutal strength.

This was the second time Gohan had failed to stop the beast in time, the second time Goku had ran away in order to keep his tail. The first time it had cost master Roshi's life. This time it was even worse. Goku has unwittingly killed so many people his child-self called friends. Gohan wasn't really sure if there even had been _any _survivors. He had to do something permanent about the boy's tail. Maybe science could help? Uranai Baba, Roshi's sister, had refused to help Gohan after she realized who, or rather what, had killed her brother. Not even appealing to her about how she would save countless lives could convince her. So Gohan left with Goku, then three years old and not having a single clue where 'Shinyhead' had gone.

As they reached their home, Gohan had decided that he would seek out some scientists. While Goku slept, Gohan made preparations for their departure!

* * *

Feel free to leave lots of criticism. Or praise. Or just your opinion!

Question: Should I focus on 'Goku' from now on, or should I continue to alternate between time periods and characters?

Whatever gets more 'votes' will be done :D


	3. Prologue Part III

Hey everyone who is actually interested in this little story of mine.

I want to apologize for having basically no schedule on chapter releases at all. The thing is, I have a full time job (I'm not a teenager or student or anything) and on top of that I'm in the middle of renovating the house I'm going to be living in for probably the rest of my life. Besides that I use large parts of the remaining free time I have with doing other things, hobbies, friends and what not. If you're really interested in this story, just register to fanfiction dot net and follow the story, that way you will always know when I found time to update this! I plan on completing this story eventually :D

People who read this so far probably noticed I'm really really bad at grammar and that I might use uncommon phrasings. This is due to me being German and English only being my secondary language. Sorry about that. Feel free to correct me if need be. I'd be happy to have a proof reader or even a co-author who could bring some more detail to fight scenes and other things. It's a fact that I'm quite bad with English/American slang and sayings and I just can't do "accents" for any character at all, even if it would be needed (Salza comes to mind if he ever will be included). So, if you want to help me as proof reader and/or co-writer, feel free to contact me via pm.

As for the whole "vote" thing from the last chapter, since I don't have that many readers apparently (my fault for being bad at English and advertizing, not to speak about updating so sparsely) and I didn't receive that many votes, I'm just gonna keep jumping from character to character as I see fit, for now.

In any case, here is the latest chapter:

_**This Chapter has been edited by smashman42! He also included a flasback scene for Raditz (new material, yay)**_

_**He did an awesome job! Thanks, man!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Prologue Part III  
**

**- Earth, the year 745, a motel room in the outer districts of Orange Star City -**

Gohan had been fast asleep as a nervous voice and small hands roused him, "Grandpa, wake up!" - "Goku? wha- what is it? Did something happen?" Gohan asked, still trying to shake off the haze of sleepiness that still clouded his mind. "Yeah, my tail! It's back again. You gotta cut it off!"

This startled Gohan and he stared at Goku, wide awake now. "You _want _to have it cut off?" the old man inquired. This was new. Goku always had struggled once he found that either Gohan or Roshi had wanted to cut the boy's tail off. One time, Goku had been in Gohan's care for about a year then, the young child had firmly logged his teeth into Roshi's arm, prompting the turtle hermit to curse loudly and profusely while he tried to pry the child of his appendage. Gohan still remembered that moment well. Right as Gohan got a hold of the boy's furiously swishing tail and pulled it in order to weaken Goku, Roshi had panicked in his pain and resorted to punching the child in the head quite hard. Gohan had flown into a panic of his own as his 'grandson' had been flung away some meters and then lay on the ground, motionless. Both old martial artist had rushed to the kid, with Roshi apologizing just as profusely as he had cursed the boy before. Both Gohan and Master Roshi had been beyond relieved when Goku recovered in an astoundingly short time span from the fractured skull Roshi had given him.

One thing Gohan had noticed after that incident was, that Goku seemed to sleep far more calmly than before, even if he still wasn't the calmest sleeper.

Shaking his head, Gohan focused on the matter at hand. "Why the sudden change of heart, Goku? just three days ago I nearly broke my nose while chasing you around to try and remove your tail." Goku hopped onto Gohan's bed and stared out of the window, then replied with a tone Gohan had never heard from the boy before. He had heard the boy scream, cry, laugh... but he had never heard him this serious. "Grandpa, I keep having these weird dreams. Sometimes they're not so bad. There is a woman's face. I don't know her but somehow I actually _do. _She keeps saying this word, it sounds like a name. 'Broly'. But I don't know someone with that name. She tells me I'm strong, stronger than any other. She tells me how proud she is. I like the woman, she is nice and I think she likes me too.

But there are other dreams, too. Bad ones. I see people with tails like mine fall from the sky in metal balls. They hurt people. They kill people and they laugh as the people cry. And there's a voice. Its not the voice of the strange woman. It's a man's voice but I don't really understand what he is saying besides 'destroy the earthlings'. I often wake up from those dreams, my heart thumping so loud and hard I wonder if I will wake you up with how loud it is. I- I..."

Gohan couldn't help it, he reached out and pulled the boy into a hug "Goku, why didn't you tell me about this before?" he asked, quietly, slowly stroking the boys head. He now understood why Goku often slept so restless, tossing and turning in his bed, murmuring too silently for Gohan to understand anything. Gohan often asked how well Goku had slept, but Goku always just replied "I slept really well thanks, Grandpa!" before either running out or changing the subject. Gohan had noticed, but decided he would wait until Goku was ready to tell him rather than push the matter.

"Sometimes, when my tail starts to itch," Goku continued, still sounding so unusually serious, "the bad dreams change. The people who are like me, they not only kill the frightened crying people. they _eat _them. When the itching in my tail gets worse, you know, when the moon really starts to be full, I see the tailed people change..." Gohan, still hugging his grandson, stiffened. "Goku-" - "They become _Oozaru._.. the man's voice calls them that..." Goku whispered, interrupting his grandfather, ".. they look at the moon and then they turn into giant monkeys. They stomp on the running people. They... shoot... light... out of their mouths, like Roshi could do from his hands. The screaming people burn in the light. And then.. then I am one of the monkeys too, and I stomp on people I know. I see Roshi... so... tiny under my fist. I squash him. In my dream I like it. Three days ago I dreamed of stomping and crushing the people from Arani village. I saw my giant hand picking up Mai, and then _I_ _ate_ _her__!_"Goku stopped talking but instead started crying softly. Remembering the store clerk who had taken a liking to Goku, Gohan didn't know what to say, so he just hugged the boy even tighter, rocking him ever so gently back and forth.

After a few minutes Goku whispered, "Please cut it off, I don't want to hurt people anymore. I don't want to hurt you, Grandpa." Goku stood up, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in patient anticipation.

Gohan, still searching for anything he could say to the boy to make him feel better, did as Goku asked.

Giving out a sigh of relief, Goku sat down again on his grandfather's bed. Gohan settled besides the boy still lost for words, so he just embraced the boy again.

"Grandpa, my dreams, they're true, I know it. Tonight I finally realized it. If I look at the moon while I have my tail, I become an Oozaru and I do bad things, so you have to cut off my tail before the moon is full. But I also realized, if _I _fell from the skies, other people like me could too, right? If the woman from my dreams is right, none of them is as strong as me. But.. I don't know how to fight..." - "Goku.." Gohan started softly, but again he was interrupted by Goku, the boy's voice resounding with barely contained anger, "_You _know how to fight. Teach me. If I never need to hurt anyone, good. But if the other people come down from the sky. If they try to hurt anyone. If they want to hurt _you_, I will CRUSH them. I will BREAK them. ALL OF THEM!" With that the child jumped up and rushed through the door and out through the motel's hallways. Gohan remained on his bed, completely dumbfounded and uncertain of what to do.

**- Planet Bukari, the year 745, deep in the Jungle -**

"Kakarotto has made quite some progress concerning his power yet again, Raditz!" Para explained smiling, her hand lowering down from her Scouter as she kept looking at Raditz' younger brother. Kakarotto was busy mutilating one of the large feline predators native to the planet with his bare hands. Raditz shot a quick glance at the young saiyan woman by his side and sighed, "Yes, he has. But he keeps blowing our cover. It's only a matter of time till we have to flee to another planet again. It seems I just can't get it into the thick skull of his that we have to keep a low profile if we want to survive." Raditz thought back...

_- Recently purged and renamed Planet Frieza 142, year 743 -_

_They had replenished their supplies at the makeshift PTO outpost and were half way back to where they had hidden their pods, when suddenly there was an explosion followed by an enormous ground shaking thud – Kakarotto had destroyed the base of one of the larger, partially intact native buildings they had just passed and it had fallen into two others, turning the lot into rubble. "What the _hell_ Kakarotto?" Raditz hissed at his brother, whilst stiffening and looking around concerned.  
"Sorry brother, it looked like it'd fall anyway so I just 'helped it' along", snickered the younger sayian._

"_The PTO soldiers know exactly where we are now you fool!"_

"_No way! What PTO soldiers? We killed them all didn't we?"_

"_Only those at that makeshift base, what if there were more elsewhere on the planet?"_

"_But I was just having fun..."_

"_Fun that may get us killed, we are running for our lives here! Or is this all a game to you?"_

_Para rolled her eyes, not a day went by without the brothers at each others throats, or more accurately, without Raditz at Kakarotto's throat._

"_Lets just get out of here boys, nothing to worry about if..." she froze as a blast hit the ground in front of them.  
"Oops, my bad" said Kakarotto, "but it is only a toy soldier so I'll just fix my mistake and we'll be off again". He crouched into an attacking stance._

_A green humanoid crocodile looking thing in Frieza uniform had just landed, having flown towards them with its jet-pack and fired at them with the blaster on its arm. 'Was it suicidal?' wondered Raditz, 'something feels wrong, even the dumbest soldiers in Frieza's army have more self-preservation instinct than to attack three sayians alone like this, unless...' Just then Kakarotto sprung forward to attack and was promptly punched in the face so hard that he flew backwards and was embedded, unconscious, into the concrete of the building behind them. '...this is a bounty hunter!'  
Thinking fast, Raditz feinted a kick at the reptilian's head but instead whipped around & threw a ball of ki from the hand behind him at its scouter, disintegrating it, and followed it up with a real kick that sent the momentarily blinded soldier flying, "Para, grab the fool & run, you know what to do". As the lizard thing started to regain its composure, out of the corner of his eye Raditz saw Para disappear around a left hand corner with Kakarotto in her arms, staying low using the streets and buildings of the empty city as cover. Raditz blocked the first three blows from the suspected bounty hunter before being surprised by a ki blast, not from the ki concentrating blaster but from its free hand, that was powerful enough to push him through a wall and into the ground floor of a nearby tall building. Just then his eyes lit up, his brother's stupidity gave him an idea..._

_Raditz heard a shout from the bounty hunter as the building fell towards it, but he was already flying at ground level as fast as he could in the opposite direction to Para and his unconscious brother. Raditz saw the reptile shoot up through the rubble and hesitate, seeing him in one direction but looking behind where the others had fled too, seemingly confused by them separating as he had hoped. Once he was sure he was out of sight, Raditz changed direction sharply and headed directly to the pods where he knew Para would be waiting, hopefully with them fired up ready to launch and his brother already loaded into his. Raditz didn't stop cursing his brother until they had left orbit and went into stasis._

"Come on, let him have his fun. He loves playing with the wildlife!", Para laughed, bringing Raditz back to the present, "and this planet doesn't even have a PTO outpost yet, so we can relax a bit I'd say."

Raditz scowled. "I really can't relax with a brother like him. It's like he magically attracts creatures that are stronger than him. I mean, he has a Power level around 500 now and still he keeps finding beasts that are just strong enough to _nearly_ kill him before he takes _them_ out. The pod's database states the average power level for creatures of this planet as 200, so _how_ does he keep finding the ones that are above that? He doesn't even have a scouter _and _he doesn't seem to actively search for them either." the young man exclaimed, gesturing towards his nine year old brother, who now rushed towards the two adults, triumphantly waving the jungle cat's head above his own.

"Brother, look! I _totally _ripped that thing apart!", Kakarotto shouted excitedly. "Yeah and I can see it tried to rip _you _apart quite successfully as well" Raditz stated sourly, examining the deep, bleeding scratches on his little brother's chest and arms. "Anyway, good job. Get that corpse over here and roast it, then Para will tend to your 'battle injuries', mighty warrior.", the older saiyan continued in a friendlier tone, patting the head of Kakarotto who had started pouting as his brother started scolding him. "Yay, tonight we eat a kitty!" the boy cried out, running back to the torn body of his latest kill.

While Para went to her pod to get the medical emergency kit, Raditz sat down on a fallen tree trunk and wondered, not for the first time, how his brother would have turned out if he had lived the normal life of a saiyan instead of running and hiding from the PTO forces. Listening to the broadcasts on the pod's comm system they had found that any and all saiyans still alive had to be captured and brought to a certain space station. The reason for that didn't really interest Raditz, since he remembered the message about the complete destruction of planet Vegeta just as 'Lord' Frieza had visited. The young saiyan didn't believe for one second that those two things weren't connected. Frieza had destroyed his home planet, and along with it his slightest chance to live a normal life, just after he and Para had escaped together with Kakarotto. Since they had fled Vegeta over eight years ago, the three saiyan children had visited different planets and sometimes smaller PTO outposts, always on the run from the forces of Frieza and other PTO bigwigs. It hadn't been that hard. Saiyans were _bred _and trained for survival and war. The smaller outposts of the PTO didn't stand a chance, even against low class saiyans, so it was rather easy to keep the pods in working order and to obtain an additional one for Kakarotto. Only staying on planets that had already been cleansed of their native population, and destroying any outposts they had visited, made sure there would be no surprises by any extermination squads or bounty hunters. If the three saiyans kept a low profile they would probably stay free, instead of being locked up in one of Frieza's space stations. So far it had just worked out fine that way. According to the last message from Peppa, she and Paragus were also alive and well on a trail that might have them find the coordinates of a planet called Earth.

As Kakarotto returned, carrying a dead beast four times the boy's size, Raditz jumped to his feet. "Okay, little brother, drop that thing and then use your energy to roast it. Remember to measure your output right, otherwise you'll just vaporize it again."

**- Spaceport and Commercial Space-station Frieza #163, in Orbit around Planet Frieza #163, the year 745-**

"My dear little prince, how many times have I told you to respect your superiors now?" Frieza, outwardly seeming perfectly calm, asked the bloodied figure that barely managed to stand upright in front of the tyrant's anti-grav chair. "No, no. Don't even try to answer. I know you don't see Zarbon and Dodoria as your superiors. But they _are_, Vegeta. They get to order you around. You're a prince of a dead race. You don't have ANY authority in my empire, save for that I may grant you. You know this. But still you keep trying to provoke those that stand so far above you. Do you really want to join your people in the afterlife that badly? Go to your quarters, Vegeta! Nappa, arrange for a healing tank session for your 'royal' ward. Now, be gone!" Frieza's tone could've been mistaken as sounding like he actually cared about Vegeta, but the barely conscious 13 year old saiyan knew better and it made him bitter. He wasn't more than a novelty pet to the heir of the Cold empire's throne. Having not much of a choice, he let Nappa, who visibly was relieved to leave Frieza's presence, lead him to his quarters. Nappa offered to carry him, but Vegeta just shot him an angry glare from below his blood stained hair and cut brows. The tall saiyan understood and just kept Vegeta standing and walking every time the boy seemed to space out and start to fall down.

About a day later, Vegeta left the healing tank chambers and found his way to his quarters, despite having received orders to immediately go on another mission with his 'squad' consisting of Zarbon and Nappa and yet another of Frieza's soldiers, the name of which escaped Vegeta. Not that he would need to learn the creature's name. The soldier would surely die on this mission anyway. They somehow always did. Entering his living room, Vegeta found himself looking at a humanoid bird-like creature. This one, he knew by name. Wor'raps, covered in red feathers with a dark red beak and black eyes, was the last of the Vargas people in the known universe. He had been the technician who oversaw Vegeta's training since the boy could think, even back on planet Vegeta. He was a highly able scientist and also Vegeta's spy. He would scour the databases and message logs in order to find anything his 'prince' might find interesting. Their mutual hate united them against Frieza. Wor'raps realized the potential the boy held inside. If he could somehow keep him alive long enough, he possibly could fulfill the deepest wish of the lonely Vargas. He might make legends come true, someday. DNA analysis specially and secretly done by the birdlike scientist indicated some genetic sequences in the saiyans that could cause spontaneous and extreme mutations that were unlike the race's reaction to 'blutz waves' that appeared in nearly any instant where sunlight was refracted by other celestial bodies and then absorbed by the ocular receptors of a saiyan.

Wor'raps did not yet know what these now dormant DNA sequences would actually do once they were triggered, but he had a theory, largely due to a legend Vegeta kept repeating like a meditation mantra when he slept. The 'super saiyan' legend. But he kept quiet about this. He didn't want the boy to get any ideas and do something brash and foolish. Well, even more foolish than he normally did, anyway. He needed the boy alive in order to mold him into the weapon that would obliterate Frieza and avenge all the innocent lives lost when the tyrant destroyed the planet Vargas in a temper tantrum 30 years ago. Normally, the Vargas were a somewhat curious and even naive and trusting people, albeit brilliant where science was concerned. All innocence and kindheartedness in Wor'raps died the day Frieza's forces found the planet Vargas, soon to be replaced by burning hatred of the being that destroyed his life and killed all of his people, forcing him into slave labor. Shortly after Frieza's scouts found the saiyans and were promptly torn apart upon reaching the planet's surface, the Varga knew what he had to do and manipulated the databases so he would be stationed on Planet Vegeta.

Now facing his only hope for revenge, Wor'raps stood up and bowed "Greetings my Prince! I had hoped to meet you before you left, as I have interesting news: I found some recent communication logs between some space pods that are marked 'lost or destroyed' in the databases. After deciphering them I promptly deleted them, of course."

"Why are those logs any of my concern, bird?" Vegeta snapped, getting some nutrition bars and a fruit flavored vitamin solution from a fridge.

"Well, mighty prince" the Varga smiled," it seems you and your brutish fool of a servant are NOT the last members of your race!"

The food falling from his hands, Vegeta spun around, wide-eyed "What?!"

* * *

Yay another chapter... hopefully I'll be able to do the next one a bit faster but I really don't know.

Wor'raps is greatly inspired (if not outright stolen) from the Vargas race in Dragon Ball Multiverse. Go read that webmanga, it's awesome, Google is your friend.

From now on, smashman42 will be editing my raw and faulty English into something more reader friendly. I am really thankful for his help.

He also will provide additional, _special _if you want to call them that ( i want to and i will call them that :::8D), chapters concerning the exploits of Raditz's group (if they will be in chronological order remains to be seen)


End file.
